Stole my Heart
by Crowny
Summary: OS - Alors que les Mugiwaras naviguent sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, Zoro aperçoit une île. Une île qui fera revivre de nombreux souvenirs au capitaine du navire, Luffy. En bien comme en mal.


_Tout le monde le sait, One Piece ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Bouuuh. ... Bref, j'espère que cet One Shot vous plaira et merci à Lara Croftdu31 pour sa correction. (Le titre n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, je précise)_

* * *

.

**Stole my Heart**

.

* * *

Une vague s'écrasa sur la coque du Thousand Sunny. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le navire des Mugiwaras voguait sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, mais aussi autant de temps que les émotions des retrouvailles de ces pirates avaient disparu. Laissant place à la routine.

Dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient tandis que la lumière de la lune illuminait un corps allongé sur la tête de lion du bateau. Cette personne se trouvait être le jeune et célèbre capitaine pirate, Mugiwara no Luffy. Ce dernier observait les étoiles, un air triste et nostalgique peint sur le visage. Chaque nuit, depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, l'homme au chapeau de paille se souvenait. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le visage de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré et aimé comme son frère. Un visage rempli de douleur mais aussi de satisfaction, la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé la réponse à la question ayant guidé sa vie.

Quoi que l'on puisse dire, Luffy se sentait tout de même coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, lui, mais aussi Sabo, douze ans plus tôt. Coupable d'avoir été faible une fois de plus et si naïf. A présent, il se l'était promis : plus jamais il ne perdrait personne. Il protégerait son équipage et ses amis jusqu'au bout.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Luffy s'endormit, seul sur la tête de lion de son bateau.

**oOo**

— Luffy. Oï, Luffy ! Réveille-toi, grogna Zoro en secouant son capitaine énergiquement.

— Heum... Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? C'est l'heure de manger ? marmonna le concerné, toujours à moitié endormi.

L'épéiste lâcha un soupir à la fois exaspéré et amusé avant de répondre.

— Non Cap'tain, il fait encore nuit, mais il y a une petite île au nord qui n'est pas prévue sur le trajet que nous avons choisi. Comme je n'avais pas envie de réveiller Nami-la-sorcière, je voulais te demander ton avis.

Dès que son second eut prononcé le mot 'île', le pirate avait fait un petit bond, à présent complètement réveillé, et avait attrapé à l'aide d'un de ses bras élastiques une paire de jumelles trainant sur le pont, afin d'observer la fameuse île.

De son côté, Zoro était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de deviner quelle serait la réponse de son capitaine. Il y a deux ans, ce dernier aurait crié son approbation avec enthousiasme, sans même regarder l'île une seule seconde alors qu'à l'instant, il venait de prendre les jumelles. L'épéiste savait que Luffy avait changé, même si ce dernier essayait de le dissimuler. Mais Zoro connaissait bien son capitaine et avait tout de suite remarqué les changements, même les plus infimes.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand son capitaine lui répondit.

— Nous allons sur cette île, va réveiller Nami et les autres, annonça Luffy d'une voix dénudé d'émotions.

— Luffy, est ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Zoro qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière.

— Oui. Vas-y.

— Mais...

— Maintenant ! lâcha Luffy d'une voix pleine d'autorité que Zoro ne lui connaissait pas, mais aussi remplie de Haki, obligeant l'épéiste à obéir.

— Bien Cap'tain.

— Je vais dans ma cabine, dis-moi dès que nous arrivons, déclara ledit 'cap'tain' avant de partir le visage fermé, laissant sur le pont un Zoro avec la tête pleine de questions.

**oOo**

Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand l'équipage fut réunit sur le pont.

— Zoro ! Je refuse d'aller sur cette île maintenant, Luffy est un idiot et je n'ai pas envie de perdre la direction du log pose, s'écria Nami, furax d'avoir été réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit.

— Nous irons sur là-bas, quel que soit ton avis, c'est un ordre du capitaine, annonça fermement Zoro.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire à Nami-chan, espèce de Marimo !

— Je t'emmerde, sourcil en vrille !

— Pourquoi Luffy-san veut-il se rendre absolument sur cette île, Zoro ? Qu'a t-elle de si spéciale ? demanda calmement Robin, interrompant ainsi la dispute.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand j'ai vu l'île, j'ai réveillé Luffy pour savoir si l'on devait s'y arrêter ou non et...

— Et il a décidé que oui, nous devions y aller, sans même me demander mon avis, l'interrompit la navigatrice toujours de mauvaise humeur.

— Pas du tout, la contredit Zoro, retenant avec peine son énervement. Il a pris les jumelles et a regardé en direction de l'île puis m'a demandé d'aller vous réveiller. Je n'avais jamais vu une tête aussi inexpressive sur son visage. Je lui ai donc demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il m'a ordonné d'aller vous réveiller en utilisant le Haki. Puis il est parti.

— Je vois, je me demanda bien ce qu'il a pu voir, fit Robin. Usopp, peux-tu regarder s'il te plait ?

Le tireur acquiesça, attrapa ses jumelles et les régla afin de voir l'île le plus nettement possible.

— Alors, je vois quelque chose qui ressemble à une large allée entre les arbres qui mène vers une falaise. Il y a des genres de bloc sur la falaise, mais je ne pense pas que Luffy ait pu voir de quoi il s'agit, moi même je n'y arrive pas avec la distance … Ah ! Il y a un panneau près du bord, je vais lire les inscription … Oh mon dieu !

Usopp laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps, le visage blême. Avant que quiconque ait le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, il tendit les jumelles en tremblant vers ses nakamas.

Au loin, sur une petite île, un panneau annonçait : « Lieu protégé par l'équipage du Roux. Ici gisent Barbe Blanche et le commandant de sa deuxième flotte, Hiken no Ace. Qu'ils puissent reposer en paix ». Au sommet de la falaise, se tenait presque fièrement deux pierre tombale en marbre blanc.

**oOo**

De son côté, Luffy était roulé en boule dans son lit, une photo serrée contre lui.

— Ace …

**oOO**

Le Sunny Go accosta à l'aube sur l'unique ponton de l'île. Les membres de l'équipage ne savait pas comment réagir envers leur capitaine. Devaient-ils aller le chercher, ou non ? Ce fut Zoro qui, après un soupir, se dirigea vers la cabine de son capitaine, vite suivi d'un Chopper inquiet pour son ami. Quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva face à un Luffy roulé en boule serrant une photo contre lui. Le sabreur s'approcha de lui et regarda la photographie. Celle ci représentait trois garçons recouvert de bleus, il reconnu le plus jeune comme étant Luffy qui rigolait comme un dément en fixant son voisin qui lui criait dessus. « Ce doit être Ace » se fit Zoro. Toutefois, il ne connaissait pas le dernier garçon qui essayait -tant bien que mal- de calmer le futur commandant de la seconde division de Barbe-Blanche.

Le second haussa les épaules, peu importait pour le moment. Il se mit donc à secouer son capitaine doucement, puis, voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, plus énergiquement. Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes de secousses violentes que le pirate au chapeau de paille daigna se réveiller.

Avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Chopper s'était approché près de lui.

— Luffy, tout va bien ? Si tu veux je peux te donner quelque chose, tu es tout pâle. Nous sommes arrivés il y a dix minutes sur l'île et le soleil commence à se lever, l'informa le renne, inquiet.

Le concerné se leva sans un mot et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**oOo**

Cela faisait dix minutes que Luffy était partit sur l'île commémorative. Le reste de l'équipage était, quand à lui, resté sur le pont ne sachant quoi faire. Devaient-ils attendre que Luffy revienne ou aller le retrouver afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans la déprime et qu'ils puisent le réconforter ? Brook jouait un air joyeux afin de faire remonter le moral de ses amis. De leur côté, Chopper, Usopp et Franky s'étaient réunis dans un coin et se disputaient à voix basse pour savoir qui allait aller voir le capitaine. Nami, assise dans ses orangers, essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si elle venait à perdre Nojiko.

Zoro, lui, fixait le chemin qu'avait emprunté son capitaine d'un air indécis, n'ayant toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait remarqué le sourire en coin de Robin, devinant ainsi qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela était suffisant pour décider de la marche à suivre : il allait aller voir Luffy.

**oOo**

Robin savait ce qui allait se passer. En accostant elle avait vu qu'une barque était caché dans les arbres un peu plus loin. Dans cette barque, un homme dormait, cet homme, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Elle l'avait côtoyé durant quelques mois durant ses deux ans d'entrainement. Ce garçon, plus jeune qu'elle, était l'un des commandant du révolutionnaire Dragon, mais aussi l'un des plus fort. Il lui avait paru étrange au départ, quand elle l'avait rencontré, seul un voile de tristesse et de culpabilité voilant ses yeux trahissait ses émotions. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards de coin et s'intéressait énormément aux journaux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques semaines que l'archéologue avait compris la raison. Ace et Luffy. C'était les deux frères qui le rendait ainsi. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, la seule chose qu'elle savait était que les trois garçons devaient se connaître.

Un peu plus loin, alors que Zoro avançait vers le chemin, un jeune homme blond apparu dans son champ de vision et le dépassa d'un pas fluide, le faisant stopper net. Le sabreur ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais ne savait pas non plus qui il était. Alors qu'il allait l'aborder, il sentit quelque chose apparaître dans son dos et lui tapoter l'épaule. Robin. Il se retourna et vit l'archéologue secouer la tête négativement et lui fit signe de revenir vers le bateau.

Jetant un dernier vers le jeune homme, le second fit demi-tour. Robin avait intérêt à lui fournir de bonnes explications et tout de suite. Le reste de l'équipage, qui avait également vu la scène, n'en pensait pas moins.

**oOo**

Luffy fixait la tombe en marbre blanc devant lui, sur laquelle était attaché le chapeau que Ace portait jadis, ainsi que son collier. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Cinq minutes, dix minutes, une heure ? Il ne savait pas, et peu lui importait.

Les cris, les coups de canon, les coups de feu. Il se souvenait encore de tout. Chaque secondes, chaque minutes, il les revoyait dans ses cauchemars. Le corps sans vie de Ace le hantait toujours autant, lui rappelant sa culpabilité, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Rayleigh lui avait bien expliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute, tout comme Jinbei, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il était venu sauver son frère et au final, c'était lui qui avait dû être sauvé. Encore une fois.

Soudain, il se tendit. Une personne ne faisant pas parti de son équipage était présente dernière lui. Il n'avait jamais senti ce Haki auparavant.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Luffy.

Cette voix. Non, c'était impossible. Définitivement impossible. _Il_ était mort, depuis douze ans maintenant. Comment était-ce possible ? Le capitaine des Mugiwaras se retourna lentement. Il avait peur de savoir. Peur d'une vérité qu'il lui avait semblé toujours impossible.

Tristesse. Joie. Mais surtout colère. Comment osait-il revenir ainsi ? Il était censé être mort, et Luffy l'avait toujours cru. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu, pourquoi revenait-il après toute ses années ? Mais surtout, les avait-il oubliés, lui et Ace ? Avait-il oublié tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au Mont Corvo ?

Pourtant il était heureux, heureux qu'il ne soit pas réellement mort, mais sa colère était toujours aussi forte. Ce devait donc être pour ça que son poing était parti sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Un poing remplis de Haki et de sentiments qu'il avait ressentit à son égard depuis douze ans. Sabo. Son frère. Il savait que c'était lui, il l'aurait reconnu peu importe ce qu'il avait pu devenir. Il voulait lui sauter dans les bras et le serrer de toute ses forces, mais avant, il allait morfler ! Foi de Luffy.

* * *

_**Reviews ?** J'espère qu'il vous a plu car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !_


End file.
